Alpha Canis Majoris
by chupeechan
Summary: La vie et la mort de Sirius Black. Et... ? Et quoi ? Une surprise ! Mouahahaha OS en compétition sur le site Short Edition.


**Cet OS est présentement en compétition sur le site Short Edition qui est l'organisateur d'un super concours de fanfics (dont Harry Potter). **

**Si vous aimez ce texte, ça serait vraiment adorable/génial/magique que vous votiez pour moi ^^ Vous pourrez trouver le lien sur mon profil et sinon, l'histoire a le même nom et il suffit juste de taper celui-ci accompagné de Short Edition dans votre barre de recherche !**

**Disclaimer: Tout à JKR ! Sauf le plot et le twist final (mouahahahaha !)  
><strong>

**Un grand MERCI à Severso qui a été la super beta de cet OS ! Cheers ^^ (S'il y a des fautes et autres oublis de mots, je suis fautive !)**

* * *

><p>Il avait fallu du temps à Sirius, beaucoup de temps même, avant qu'il ne se rende compte combien sa famille était dérangée. Il faut comprendre qu'il était né avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche comme diraient les moldus, et encore, l'expression était même en deçà de la vérité ; il paraît que le platine est plus précieux encore. Après tout, les Black étaient une des vingt-huit familles sacrées alors...<p>

_- Cesse de pleurer, Sirius !_

Bref, comme tout enfant né dans une de ces « Grandes » familles, sa mère ne s'était jamais occupée de lui. Ou si peu. Elle l'avait nourri au sein et Merlin, le simple fait d'y penser aujourd'hui lui donnait des nausées. Sincèrement, qui aurait cru que Walburga allaiterait elle-même ses enfants ? Pourtant, rien d'autre que ce qui venait d'une _pure_ Black n'avait le droit de passer les lèvres de ceux qu'elle avait enfanté. A bien y réfléchir, c'était certainement là la chose la plus maternelle que la mégère ait jamais fait.

Quand son frère arriva, Sirius fut vite confié aux bons soins de divers précepteurs. Enseignants qui furent chargés d'inculquer les bonnes manières à un bambin qui aurait volontiers passé du temps à jouer avec ses quelques figurines de bois antiques plutôt que d'apprendre l'histoire de la Noble et Très ancienne Maison des Black et ce que ladite Maison attendait de son premier héritier.

_- Quelle est la règle de notre Maison, Sirius ?_

- Toujours Pur_, Mère._

Ce crédo familial était absolu et pour ses six ans, son seul cadeau fut son premier discours intégriste. Sirius avait déjà surpris des bribes de conversation concernant la _Pureté_ mais il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté plus attention que ça. Généralement, lorsque les adultes s'enfermaient dans la bibliothèque du Square pour discuter entre eux, cela voulait dire qu'il était libre de courir à sa guise avec son frère. Le discours en question, donné par sa mère, était catégorique : les moldus étaient inférieurs en tout point aux sorciers et il y avait pire encore qu'eux, les sales sangs-de-bourbe qui volaient la magie. Sirius avait choisi de ne rien dire et avait simplement acquiescé. Il avait vite compris qu'il valait mieux taire toute question lorsque ses parents parlaient.

Pourtant, quand bien même il était jeune, il avait été loin d'être d'accord avec ce que lui avait dit sa mère. Il avait observé les moldus. Certes, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de Grimmaurd, et surtout pas pour aller dehors, du côté moldu. Néanmoins, il était souvent resté à la fenêtre et les avait regardés jouer dans le parc d'en face. Il aurait tout donné pour courir avec les enfants qu'il y voyait, pour faire de cette étrange chose à deux roues et même pour rire comme il les voyait faire.

_- Siri, ne regarde pas par la fenêtre !_

_- Mais Reggie, ils ont l'air de tellement s'amuser…_

Sirius avait aussi envie de rire. C'était même devenu un besoin. En vérité, il était difficile de faire quoi que ce soit d'amusant dans cette maison et Reggie et lui devaient se cacher si jamais ils voyaient quelque chose de drôle. Sa mère s'attendait à ce qu'il agisse comme son nom l'impliquait quand il était dit à haute voix ; comme si un enfant pouvait être sérieux tous les jours que Merlin faisait ! Ce serait comme demander à une Manticore de ne pas vous manger… Ridicule, n'est-ce pas ?

Les années passèrent, et avec elles, les certitudes que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa famille se firent plus insistantes. Les discours n'étaient plus donnés dans l'intimité de la bibliothèque mais à la vue de tous, lors des repas familiaux. Il y avait un homme, une rumeur, qui revenait souvent à table. L'homme se faisait appeler le Lord et tous ne cessaient de dire qu'il était temps que quelqu'un se lève.

_- Le Lord fera payer ceux qui souillent la pureté de la magie. Notre Pureté !_

Il n'avait qu'une hâte, entrer à Poudlard et enfin voir d'autres gens. S'ils avaient le même discours que sa famille, alors, à contrecœur, il se tairait et attendrait de pouvoir quitter Grimmaurd. Mais si, comme il le croyait, ces écœurantes convictions n'étaient pas partagées par tout un chacun, alors il combattrait leurs infectes croyances. En vérité, seules deux personnes dans sa famille valaient la peine d'être présentées comme telles : sa cousine Andromeda et l'un de ses oncles, Alphard. Sirius savait que s'il atterrissait à Serpentard – ce qui avait, malheureusement, de bonnes chances de se produire – Andy au moins y serait et qu'elle pourrait certainement l'aider à supporter l'endroit.

Le jour où il put enfin voir de ses yeux la locomotive rouge sang du Poudlard Express fut l'un des plus heureux de sa vie. C'était la preuve qu'il s'en allait à Poudlard et quittait Grimmaurd. Il était euphorique, et quelque peu inquiet, mais rien ne pouvait entacher sa bonne humeur. La première bonne chose qui lui arriva fut de s'assoir dans le même compartiment que deux garçons avec lesquels il se mit à discuter assez rapidement. Comme n'importe quels garçons de onze ans, ils parlèrent avec animation de ce à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la fameuse Répartition – a priori, la règle était de ne donner aucune indication à ce sujet – et ils finirent même par chahuter comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. C'est là qu'il croisa pour la première fois Lily Evans – qui captura le cœur de James – et Severus Rogue, celui qu'il allait prendre plaisir à malmener, celui qui voulait plus que tout aller à Serpentard. Pourquoi aller volontairement dans le nid de serpents ?

_- A bientôt, Servilus…_

Quand le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête, il eut la conversation la plus déroutante de sa courte vie. Mais le contenu de cette discussion silencieuse importait peu, car seul le résultat valait la peine d'être annoncé : il était un Gryffondor ! Un brave et courageux Gryffondor, l'antipode de Serpentard. Oui, sa répartition équivalait à dire à sa famille qu'ils pouvaient tous aller se faire voir, mais Bellatrix avait déjà quitté le château et il n'avait pas peur de ce que Narcissa pourrait bien lui faire. Il savait par contre qu'Andy viendrait le féliciter discrètement.

Les jours et les mois s'envolèrent avec une rapidité déconcertante. James devint son meilleur ami, tout comme Remus. Exactement comme il l'avait pensé dans le compartiment qu'ils avaient partagé. Remus choisit de prendre sous son aile l'autre garçon qui était leur dortoir et c'est ainsi que leur trio devint un quatuor. Peter était un garçon replet et timide mais Sirius savait qu'il les aurait suivis au bout du monde si James ou lui l'avait demandé. L'année s'écoula et il dut dire au-revoir à ses amis à contrecœur. Il avait choisi de passer toutes ses vacances à Poudlard – la Beuglante de sa mère au sujet de sa Répartition n'avait rien eu à voir dans cette décision – mais maintenant que l'été était arrivé, il n'avait plus le choix.

Le retour à Grimmaurd fut difficile. Il ne fut pas battu mais fut considéré comme un paria et interdit de partager la table familiale aux repas. Non pas que ça l'ait dérangé. Lorsque le hibou de James lui proposant de passer le mois d'août chez lui arriva, il sauta sur l'occasion et sa mère ne chercha même pas à l'en dissuader. Après tout, le fils prodigue de la famille était Regulus, alors autant se débarrasser de celui qui les embarrassait.

A partir de là, les Potter et Poudlard furent ses refuges. Tout fut plus simple et pourtant compliqué curieusement, car James et lui finirent par comprendre que Remus était un loup-garou. Ils décidèrent donc de faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour aider leur ami.

_- Pleure pas Remus, on n'en a rien à faire de ton petit problème de fourrure ! _

James, Peter et lui passèrent des heures à potasser les lourds volumes de la bibliothèque et finirent par trouver la solution : s'ils étaient des animaux, alors peut-être le loup de Remus ne chercherait pas à faire d'eux son quatre-heures. Leur cinquième année fut celle où ils devinrent des animagus et c'était bien là la chose la plus magique de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu jusque-là ! Ils étaient les rois du château et de ses alentours. Et sans être arrogant, ils l'étaient réellement ; ils passaient leur temps à faire des farces, les professeurs les adoraient, les filles lui courraient après – non pas qu'il leur accorde la moindre attention mais elles semblaient adorer ça. Ils réussissaient tout : examens, Quidditch, y compris la chasse au Servilus.

Qu'il était bon d'être Sirius Black !

Peu lui importait si sa vie familiale était horrible. Quand Regulus collectionnait amoureusement les articles qui parlaient de ces terroristes qui s'en prenaient aux moldus, il collait des photos de moldues en bikini sur les murs de sa chambre. Et par Godric, qu'il aimait entendre les cris furieux de sa mère ! Quand la mégère lui ordonna d'épouser la fille Carrow, il ne chercha pas et s'enfuit chez les Potter qui l'accueillirent à bras ouverts. Non sans un :

_- Tu sais ce que j'en fais de ton « _Toujours Pur_ » ? Je lui pisse dessus, Mère !_

Ses dernières années à Poudlard continuèrent dans la même veine et leur génie créatif leur assura de ne jamais se faire prendre grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur. Bon, sauf cette fois, dans leur septième année, où Rusard récupéra la Carte – bien que le concierge ait cru que ce n'était qu'un bout de parchemin. Même Evans riait avec eux, au lieu de les insulter. Peut-être parce que James avait finalement réussi à dompter la née-moldue, à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de l'opposé... Ils quittèrent tous Poudlard avec leurs ASPIC en poche, même Queudver malgré ses difficultés.

_- Bah tu vois quand tu veux, Queudver ! Deux ASPIC, c'est toujours deux de plus que c'que j'aurais cru !_

Cette période insouciante de leur vie prit malheureusement fin. Celui qui n'avait été que rumeur dans son enfance et qui avait fini par se faire un nom dans son adolescence était maintenant craint par tous. Au point tel où plus personne n'osait prononcer son nom.

Ou presque.

A peine fut-il diplômé qu'il rejoignit avec ses amis le mouvement créé par Dumbledore. La vie était dure, ils passaient leur temps à combattre ces foutus mangemorts, à planquer devant des établissements miteux pour obtenir des informations et à échapper aux griffes de _Voldie_. Et même s'ils n'osaient pas le dire, ils avaient tous peur et les occasions heureuses comme le mariage de ses amis ou la naissance du petit Harry n'empêchaient personne de se poser des questions. Les « Et si » étaient légions. « Et si » je ne revenais pas de cette mission ? « Et si » le monde sorcier tombait ? Et la plus horrible de toutes, la plus insidieuse :

_- Et si Remus avait changé de camp ?_

Il n'aurait pas dû mais il doutait de son ami. Le loup-garou passait peu de temps avec eux, il était toujours en mission pour l'Ordre, toujours parti quelque part sans qu'on ne puisse le joindre, toujours en train d'éviter de répondre aux questions. Alors, quand cette maudite Prophétie avait mis en danger James, Lily et bébé Harry, ses amis l'avaient choisi pour devenir le Gardien de leur secret. Il avait eu la bêtise de penser qu'il était un génie quand il avait proposé Peter au tout dernier moment. Mais sur le coup, l'idée avait parue excellente : qui aurait cru que Peter, le plus effacé et faible d'entre eux, serait le Gardien du Fidelitas des Potter ? Qui ?

_- Tu veux bien les aider, Peter ? Après tout, _personne_ ne pensera _jamais_ à toi._

_- Bien sûr, je suis prêt à tout pour Lily et James !_

La nuit d'Halloween, cette horrible et funeste nuit, il était passé voir Peter pour s'assurer que son ami était en sécurité. Il avait refusé de penser que finalement, cette idée de changer de Gardien était peut-être une erreur. Il avait juste voulu se rassurer et n'avait fait que s'inquiéter plus encore en constatant que la maison était vide. Paniqué, il avait déboulé à Godric's Hollow en moto et découvert le désastre, l'aile droite du cottage avait littéralement explosé, les corps de Lily et James, et le petit Harry qui pleurait de toutes ses forces, une étrange cicatrice zigzaguant sur son front. Il devait protéger l'enfant. Il devait protéger son filleul…

_- Tout ira bien, Harry… _

Quand Hagrid était arrivé pour amener le petit à Dumbledore, il n'avait pu cacher ses larmes et s'était laissé maladroitement consoler par le demi-géant. Mais Hagrid était venu pour une raison précise… Sirius avait tout fait pour garder Harry avec lui mais avait dû se résoudre, défait, à donner l'enfant au garde-chasse. Une nouvelle résolution l'avait étreint quand il avait confié sa moto et surtout Harry au demi-géant. Il avait caressé la tête du petit une dernière fois, cette unique volonté faisant écho en lui : trouver Peter et lui faire payer sa trahison. Il était évident que le rat les avait trahis, il n'y avait aucun signe de lutte. Tout était dans le même état que lorsqu'il avait déposé Peter la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il avait fini par le coincer dans une rue passante et Peter s'était montré, pour la première fois, plus intelligent que lui.

_- Tu les as trahis, Sirius ! Tu as tué James et Lily !_

Puis tout avait explosé et tout ce qu'il avait pu voir était Peter s'enfuir sous sa forme de rat dans l'habitat qui le caractérisait si bien, ces foutus égouts ! Sirius avait ri. Il avait ri en constatant que celui qu'ils avaient pris sous leur aile, celui qu'ils avaient protégés, traité comme un frère n'était qu'un vendu. Il avait continué à rire en voyant les aurors arriver, ri jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il avait douté de la mauvaise personne. Remus. Son ami allait maintenant croire que c'était réellement lui qui avait présenté ses amis sur un plateau d'argent à l'autre enfoiré de serpent.

En cet instant qui sonnait sa fin, il ne disait plus rien. Le silence était sa pénitence. Il méritait la prison, il méritait d'être entouré de Détraqueurs, il méritait tout cela. C'était de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas essayé d'être plus malin qu'il ne l'était, alors il serait devenu le Gardien et James et Lily seraient toujours en vie… Il vivait dans un monde cauchemardesque. Il avait des hallucinations, il voyait ses amis lui dire qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien, un traitre qui avait leur sang sur ses mains… Quand les accusations devenaient insupportables, il se changeait en Patmol. Il revivait ses années à Poudlard, ses aventures, ses... Il revivait les jours où tout était plus facile. Il finit par se raccrocher à son innocence, à l'espoir de sortir d'ici un jour et de tuer Pettigrow. Mais le rat était-il vivant ?

Il dut attendre des années et une inspection de Fudge avant de savoir ce qu'il était advenu dudit rat. La visite du Ministre avait au moins eut le mérite de lui apporter des nouvelles du monde. Sirius avait ramassé le journal et s'était concentré sur la seule et unique chose qui en valait la peine. Là, sur cette photo, installé bien tranquillement sur l'épaule d'un petit roux, se trouvait Peter Pettigrow. Cette enflure vivait la belle vie en tant qu'animal de compagnie d'une famille de sorciers ! Qu'il profite, avait-il pensé. Il savait où serait le rat.

_- Il est à Poudlard… Poudlard…_

Son évasion fut facile. Il n'eut qu'à sauter quelques repas pour passer entre les barreaux de sa cellule sous sa forme de chien. De toute façon, le gruau immonde qui leur était servi une fois tous les deux ou trois jours ne faisait que les maintenir en vie, certainement pas les engraisser. Traverser la mer déchaînée fut difficile mais pas infaisable. Certes, il manqua de se noyer une fois ou deux mais il finit néanmoins par mettre pattes à terre. Puisque personne ne savait qu'il était un animagus, c'était là le seul moyen qu'il avait de ne pas se faire reprendre avec toutes ces affiches le concernant. Il fallait qu'il aille à Poudlard, qu'il trouve et tue Pettigrow mais… Mais il avait besoin de voir son filleul, de voir si l'enfant allait bien. Faire peur à celui qui ressemblait à James comme deux gouttes d'eau lui serra le cœur.

_- Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition._

Il l'avait regardé un instant parler avec l'un des hommes du bus et fait route vers le nord. Arrivé en Ecosse, il n'eut aucune difficulté à se cacher. Remus avait assuré à la cabane hurlante une réputation qui n'avait en rien diminuée depuis son départ. Il s'y cacha, prépara sa vengeance et décida de frapper à Halloween. Il trouvait que cela rendrait justice à ses amis disparus. Mais la Grosse Dame refusa de l'autoriser à entrer dans la tour. De rage, il lacéra son portrait avant de fuir. Comment entrer ? La réponse lui fut apportée par l'étrange félin qui s'était pris d'amitié pour lui. La monstruosité orange avait pris l'habitude de le visiter un mois plus tôt et même de lui apporter un peu de pain quand il le lui demandait. Il savait que l'animal était très intelligent, aussi ne fut-il pas étonné de le voir venir quelques semaines plus tard avec un morceau de parchemin comportant une incroyable liste de mots de passe. Il se faufila dans le dortoir des Gryffondors une nuit de février.

_- AAAAAAAAARRGH ! NOOOOOOOOON !_

Hormis effrayer le rouquin, son plan s'avéra vain. Pas de rat. Il dut attendre la fin de l'année avant de pouvoir mettre ses pattes sur Pettigrow et accessoirement sur l'ami de son filleul qui s'accrochait désespérément au traître. Il n'avait pas voulu casser sa jambe mais l'euphorie lui avait fait perdre le contrôle. Il tenait enfin Peter ! Il allait enfin se venger ! Il avait presque envie de rire, de hurler sa joie. Harry et la fille aux cheveux fous déboulèrent pour sauver leur ami, malgré leur certitude de devoir combattre un criminel. Mais peu importait, Sirius avait le rat et bientôt, Harry comprendrait tout.

Malheureusement, son plan s'effondra avant même de se concrétiser. Tout se passa vite, trop vite. Les explications, Remus, les gamins incapacitant Servilus, Peter qui osa les supplier et eut la vie sauve, la transformation de Remus et le rat qui s'échappa une fois de plus… Il dut sa vie et sa liberté à Harry, Hermione et à un hippogriffe, et n'eut d'autre choix que de fuir de nouveau, d'abandonner son filleul, de se cacher. Mais il n'était plus seul à présent, il avait des alliés et Harry. Quand ce dernier lui parla de ses rêves, il sut que les rumeurs qu'il avait récemment entendues étaient bien plus que cela et il repartit à Pré-au-Lard, prêt à tout pour aider son filleul. Pourtant, là encore, le sort n'était pas de leur côté. Voldemort revint, Harry manqua de se faire tuer et lui atterrit de nouveau à Grimmaurd.

_- Je n'aime pas être coincé ici. J'aurais préféré crever plutôt que d'y remettre les pieds un jour !_

Malgré la présence de Remus, malgré les quelques réunions de l'Ordre, malgré Harry, Sirius était amer. L'alcool et les souvenirs étaient son refuge. Aussi, quand il avait entendu « Harry » et « danger », il avait foncé à la suite des autres membres de l'Ordre au Ministère. Godric, qu'il était bon de se sentir enfin utile, de combattre les rats qui suivaient Voldie ! Le bruit des combats, les cris… Tout était assourdissant et abrutissant. Mais il s'en foutait, il se baignait dans les hurlements et la bataille avec bien plus d'allégresse qu'il n'en avait éprouvé depuis bien longtemps. Il était dehors ! Loin de Grimmaurd et de la prison que le Square représentait. Cette prison dont il avait réussi à se soustraire l'été de ses seize ans et dans laquelle on l'avait propulsé – pour son _bien_ – presque un an plus tôt. Après avoir réussi à sortir d'une autre cellule dans laquelle il avait moisi douze années de sa vie. Douze putains d'années ! Mais au risque de se répéter, il s'en foutait ! Il était là où il voulait être. Il se battait et envoyait sorts sur sorts aux bâtards masqués qu'il croisait. Il était enfin libre !

_- Impedimenta !_

Il ne cherchait même pas à réfléchir et fonçait dans le tas tête la première, engageant duel sur duel, envoyant sort sur sort, ne laissant aucun répit à sa baguette ou à son opposant. Quand Harry entrava celui contre qui il se battait, il le félicita… Et manqua de peu de se faire atteindre par un jet de lumière verte. Tout le monde a ses ratés. Dolohov arrêté, il décida vite de sa nouvelle cible, Bellatrix. Il s'élança vers elle, prêt à la combattre et à la renvoyer à Azkaban. Il était même prêt à la tuer s'il le fallait ! Merlin savait qu'elle ne manquerait à personne ! Personne de sain d'esprit en tout cas. Il n'y avait que Bellatrix qui comptait à ce moment présent. Elle et les sortilèges et autres maléfices qu'elle lui envoyait. Il se baissa pour éviter un sort dont la lumière était rouge et ne put s'empêcher de se payer la tête de sa chère cousine.

_- Oh Bella, tu m'as habitué à mieux !_

Il ne vit pas le jet de la même lumière arriver sur lui pour le frapper de plein fouet. Il avait été bien trop occupé à rire, ivre de la liberté qui courrait dans ses veines alors qu'il combattait. Cette garce l'avait stupéfixé ! Il passa violemment au travers de la curieuse arche de pierre…

_- SIRIUS ! SIRIUS !_

… et soudain, il n'y eut que le silence. On aurait pu croire qu'il était mort. Godric ! Tous avaient cru à sa mort. Pourtant, il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant _et_ coincé dans une dimension étrange. Bizarre même. Tout y était gris, brumeux. La lumière arrivait difficilement ici, comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de se réverbérer pleinement. Et il n'y avait rien. Rien que cet espace d'un infini vaporeux. C'est là qu'il n'eut d'autre choix que celui de se remettre en question. Comme s'il pouvait faire autre chose ! Avec le recul, Sirius se rendit compte que si James et lui s'étaient réellement comportés comme des amis pour Peter – et non comme des imbéciles arrogants – et que s'ils avaient aidé celui qui était leur ami au lieu de le rabaisser alors… Alors James et Lily serait toujours en vie. Il réalisa que s'il avait considéré Harry comme son filleul et non comme James, alors il aurait réellement pu profiter de l'adolescent et nouer une relation digne de ce nom avec lui. La petite Granger avait eu raison de le prendre de haut finalement.

_- Harry est Harry, il ressemble à son père mais il ne l'est pas ! Tu devrais arrêter de boire, Sirius…_

_- Reviens me voir quand tu seras majeure, Princesse…_

Lui, Sirius Black, était un être immature et bien trop arrogant pour son propre bien. Il n'y avait qu'à voir où ça l'avait mené ! Mais alors qu'il pensait cela, seul et perdu dans l'immensité grise, une étrange chose se passa. Une porte se matérialisa et l'expulsa sans ménagement. Il se retrouva face à une montagne de boucles brunes qui lui souhaita la bienvenue. Il apprit plus tard, alors que des médicomages le soignaient, que l'étonnante créature n'était autre que la petite Granger, Langue-de-plomb de son état et dont l'occupation était de déchiffrer l'arche par laquelle il était passé. Il fut relâché, innocenté et put surtout revoir Harry. Ce qu'il avait manqué toutes ces années lui fut raconté ; il pleura la mort de Remus et d'Albus, fit la connaissance de Teddy, réalisa que Severus était un homme bien et :

_- Regulus est mort en héros ? Reggie s'est rebellé…_

Il réapprit à vivre en homme libre et, autant l'avouer, passa de bons moments avec la gente féminine. Après tout, malgré ses dix années passées derrière le Voile, il n'avait pas vieilli. Mais malgré ses nombreuses conquêtes, une seule femme occupait son esprit. Oui, elle était plus jeune que lui de presque dix ans – du moins depuis son voyage dans l'infini limbique – et plus mature que lui aussi mais cela ne l'empêcha en rien de lui faire des avances, de tenter de lui démontrer qu'elle était celle pour qui il était prêt à tout. Cette femme qui l'avait sauvé – deux fois déjà – était sans conteste la future mère de ses enfants. Oui, il sonnait comme James quand il poursuivait Lily mais qu'il était bon de savoir que lui aussi avait une Evans ! Une femme qui se fichait de lui. Une femme qui riait dès qu'il tentait de lui faire la cour.

_- Reviens me voir quand tu seras mature, Sirius !_

Elle l'avait bien eu sur ce coup-là. Il lui fallut des mois, des tonnes de fleurs et de livres, ainsi que les conseils de Harry – étonnamment – pour qu'elle consente à un rendez-vous. Elle, qui était la seule à comprendre d'où il venait, la seule à comprendre qui il était, lui avait offert une chance. Et quelle chance !

Aujourd'hui, il était un homme heureux. Alors que le petit James portait les alliances et qu'il regardait sa future épouse avancer lentement vers l'autel, en ce jour où tous leurs amis étaient là pour eux, il se rendit compte du chemin parcouru. De son enfance difficile à ses années à Poudlard, de son combat contre Voldemort à son incarcération, de la mort de ses amis à l'acceptation d'avoir le droit de vivre, de sa mort à sa renaissance, il avait vécu plus dans sa courte vie que Nicolas Flamel en plusieurs siècles. Pourtant, même s'il souhaiterait avoir la possibilité de changer bon nombre de choses, il ne changerait pour rien au monde ce qu'il vivait maintenant.

_- Mes amis ! Souhaitez vos meilleurs vœux à Hermione Black ! La femme qui a été assez folle pour m'épouser !_

Et il rit car, aujourd'hui, il était enfin en paix.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Alors ? Des avis ?<br>**

**Reviewez et allez voter si le coeur vous en dit !**

**(pour info, faites votre "inscription" en cliquant sur Facebook, vous n'aurez rien à faire et Short Edition ne publiera JAMAIS en votre nom ^^)**

**Merci !**


End file.
